James Madrox (Earth-616)
, Maddy , Schizoid Man , Multitask , Carbon Copy | Alignment = Good | Identity = Public | Affiliation = ; formerly , Summers Rebellion; ; ; ; Muir Island X-Men; Fallen Angels & Nasty Boys (evil duplicate); S.H.I.E.L.D. (duplicate); Hydra (duplicate) | Relatives = Dr. Daniel Madrox (father, deceased); Dr. Joan Madrox (mother, deceased); Shelia DeSoto (first wife, deceased); Layla Miller (second wife); Sean Madrox ("son"/infant duplicate, reabsorbed); John Maddox (duplicate); Cortex (duplicate); Agent Madrox (duplicate, reabsorbed); The X-Factor (duplicate, deceased); James Madrox (duplicate, reabsorbed); Madroxes (Fallen Angels Madrox' duplicates, reabsorbed); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = X-Factor Investigations Headquarters, New York City, New York; formerly Detroit, Michigan; Mutant Town, Manhattan, New York City, New York; Beat Street Club, Manhattan, New York; Muir Island, Scotland; Lawrenceville, Kansas; Los Alamos, New Mexico | Gender = Male | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 155 lbs (70.3 kg) | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Currently "M" shaped tattoo over right eye | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Private Investigator, ex-Farmer, Detective, Episcopalian Minister, Monk, Athlete, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D (government agent), Lawyer, goffer, scoutmaster, EMT, actor, | Education = Various | Origin = Mutant substrate called Changeling, transformed into a Demon | PlaceOfBirth = Los Alamos, New Mexico | Creators = Len Wein; Chris Claremont; John Buscema | First = Giant-Size Fantastic Four #4 | HistoryText = Origin Jamie Madrox's mutant ability was apparent at birth when a duplicate was created upon his being slapped by the doctor. Two weeks later, Jamie's father resigned from the Los Alamos Nuclear Research Center and moved his family to an intentionally isolated farm in Lawrenceville, Kansas at the suggestion of Professor Charles Xavier. Later, Damien Tryp, of Singularity Investigations, made his own offer to look after Jamie, claiming that Jamie was not in fact a mutant, but a "changeling," a predecessor to mutants whom develop their powers at birth. Jamie's parents, however, refused to give Jamie to Tryp. From a young age, Madrox was given a special suit to wear that would neutralize his mutant power, but before this could be explained to him a freak tornado killed his parents when he was 15, recently revealed to have been caused by Tryp. Madrox spent the next six years alone caring for his parents' farm. When he was 21, malfunctioning control elements in the suit caused a power surge that released his inhibited power and caused the suit to begin absorbing ambient electrical energy. Confused, frightened, and driven mad by isolation, Madrox felt himself drawn to New York City. There, he clashed with the Fantastic Four until Xavier arrived to defuse the situation. With the help of Xavier and Reed Richards, Madrox's suit was repaired and he accompanied Xavier back to his mansion in Westchester. There, Madrox's temporary madness was cured and, after learning to cope with his powers, he was invited to join the X-Men. He declined, and instead accompanied Xavier to Muir Island where he became a laboratory assistant to mutant researcher Doctor Moira MacTaggert. Muir Island Madrox's ability proved invaluable to MacTaggert, and he quickly became a regular fixture on Muir. Unfortunately, Madrox also found himself battling against threats such as the alien Eric the Red and the reality-altering mutant Proteus, who possessed one of Madrox's duplicates in order to escape confinement on Muir. Proteus's possession instantly killed the duplicate, and for the first time Madrox felt the severe psychic backlash this caused. After Proteus was defeated, Madrox again declined to join the X-Men, preferring to remain on Muir with Moira and her lover, the X-Man Banshee. Soon after, Banshee's daughter Siryn came to live on Muir, she and Madrox ultimately grew close. Eventually, one of Madrox's duplicates sought to remain apart from the original and live his own life. To this end, he drugged the original Madrox and joined Moira and Siryn on a trip to the U.S. to search for Sunspot and Warlock, two missing members of the New Mutants. Eventually finding the runaway mutants as members of the Vanisher's teenage gang, the Fallen Angels, the duplicate Madrox and Siryn were persuaded to join by the alien Ariel. During their time with the group, the duplicate Madrox and Siryn engaged in a brief romance. Eventually, the true nature of the Fallen Angels was revealed to be a ruse by aliens from the Coconut Grove planet who sought to cure their race's stalled evolution by experimenting on mutants. Defeating the aliens, the team returned to Earth, but apparently disbanded soon after. The duplicate and Siryn rejoined Moira at the Xavier Institute to return to Muir; however, the duplicate had no desire to be reabsorbed and so created another duplicate to take his place on the return trip while he secretly remained in the U.S. X-Factor Later, the original Madrox was possessed by the psionic entity the Shadow King during the villain's takeover of Muir; after his defeat Madrox joined the government-sponsored X-Factor team. Unknown to Madrox, the duplicate that had joined the Fallen Angels years before had since found a place in the Nasty Boys, a team of super-powered mercenaries employed by geneticist Mister Sinister. With the help of Senator Stephen Shaffran/Ricochet, a mutant with the ability to turn other mutants' powers and fears against them, the duplicate convinced the Nasty Boys, and Madrox himself, that he was the original. Madrox merged with the duplicate, but it was a ruse; he "disassembled" the duplicate from the inside and remained the dominant personality in order to expose Shaffran and stop Sinister. Later, when most of the team were busy with another assignment, Madrox and his teammate Quicksilver were sent to investigate a murder case in Maine in which the prime suspect was a young mutant named Rhapsody, who had been fired from her music teaching job after turning blue and first manifesting her ability to entrance others with music. The man responsible for terminating her employment was found dead two days later, with Rhapsody apprehended at the scene of the crime. Exposed to the effects of Rhapsody's power, Madrox became convinced of her innocence and was set to break her out of prison when the truth was revealed. Rhapsody had used her power on the victim in an effort to make him see the error of his decision to fire her, only to accidentally cause his death. Following an attempted assassination of Xavier supposedly by the mutant soldier from the future, Cable, X-Factor and the X-Men teamed up to capture Cable's team of young mutants, X-Force. Among X-Force's number was Siryn, who confronted Madrox over their past relationship. Madrox revealed to Siryn that although he retained all the memories of her relationship with his renegade duplicate, he possessed none of the related emotional attachment. Among his X-Factor teammates, Madrox formed a close bond with Strong Guy. The pair shared an odd sense of humor and often joked around much to team leader Havok's chagrin. A psychiatric analysis by Doctor Leonard Samson ultimately revealed the reason for Madrox's humorous attitude. His living alone for many years as a child created an almost pathological need for attention to ensure he would never be alone again, and he was willing to do virtually anything - whether it be telling jokes, playing gags, or creative use of dupes - to get people to notice him. During a subsequent mission with X-Factor to the island nation of Genosha, one of Madrox's duplicates contracted the deadly Legacy Virus; when reabsorbed, it was believed Madrox himself was infected. The mutant prophetess Haven offered to cure Madrox of the Virus, but the attempt failed and he seemingly died. However, Madrox unconsciously stayed split into separate bodies, ensuring that the Virus would be contained in one body and not duplicate into the others. When the infected body died, the shock of its death caused Madrox to lose his memory. Later, X-Factor was sent on a mission to apprehend a mysterious figure that was revealed to be Madrox, alive and well with his memory restored. Madrox had been recruited by elements of the U.S. government that wanted to turn him into the ultimate secret agent, training him to become a one-man army. Madrox ultimately rejoined X-Factor until the team's disbanding after the apparent death of its leader, Havok. He then returned to Muir Island where he was reunited with both Moira and his X-Factor teammate Wolfsbane. Madrox subsequently worked in Genosha at the behest of Professor X to monitor the situation there after the rise to power of mutant activist Magneto. X-Corps Madrox was then recruited by Banshee into the paramilitary X-Corps organization for which Madrox created duplicates to function as support staff performing duties ranging from communications monitoring to gunship pilots. Following the restructuring of the X-Corps into the X-Corporation global mutant search and rescue organization, Madrox worked with the group's European branch for a time until a pitched battle against the living bacterial consciousness known as Weapon XII apparently cost the life of his teammate Darkstar. X-Factor Investigations Madrox subsequently quit and struck out on his own, sending "long-term explorer dupes" around the world to learn new skills before returning to be reabsorbed. Madrox then established XXX Investigators in Mutant Town with Guido and Wolfsbane. His first case was to investigate the murder of one of his duplicates by an assassin named Clay, who also possessed the ability to create duplicates of himself, which led Madrox to Chicago and Sheila DeSoto, fiancée of multi-millionaire industrialist Edward Vance. Unbeknown to Madrox, who had become romantically involved with Sheila, she was the one who had hired Clay to prevent Madrox from interfering in her plans to take control of the Chicago crime syndicate. Sheila was ultimately killed after she was revealed to be a self-styled highly evolved mutant. The firm was renamed X-Factor Investigations after the government-sponsored X-Factor mutant superhero group that the three founders had previously served on. Decimation Following M-Day, Madrox's newfound wealth from winning a Who Wants to be a Millionaire-style gameshow allowed him to recruit several of his former colleagues of the Paris branch of the now defunct X-Corporation. New members included Siryn, a depowered Rictor, Generation X's Monet and the mysterious, young Layla Miller. Almost immediately the team came into conflict with rival agency Singularity Investigations after they ordered Siryn beaten and left for dead. After meeting with Singularity CEO Damian Tryp, Madrox asked Siryn to find out more about the Decimation from the heroes who might have been involved (by using her modulated voice to make them more suggestible). She learned from Spider-Man that the X-Men (who had denied any involvement), as well as Quicksilver were, in fact, central to the ending of the House of M and the subsequent Decimation. Little was known about Damian Tryp apart from the fact that he ran Singularity Investigations, which was in direct competition with Madrox's X-Factor Investigations and his encounters with Madrox's team. He was also one of the few mutants who kept their superhuman powers after the M-Day, although it was discovered that he might not be a mutant, but a genetic throwback to an earlier time, i.e., a "changeling", a predecessor to mutants who manifest powers at birth. Tryp’s mutation enabled him to live for a very long time, as evidenced by him being alive in the 14th-century Wales. He also was able to move through time in a similar fashion to Quicksilver, which enabled him to bring together himself at three different times. Damian Tryp also seemed to be involved in Jamie Madrox’s past. When Jamie was born, the doctor’s slap caused him to multiply into two identical babies, which was rather shocking to both his parents and the doctor. Professor Charles Xavier, a friend of the Madrox family, suggested that they move to Kansas to raise the boy in privacy with the possibility of the boy to be later taught at Professor X’s school for the gifted youngsters. However, when Madrox was still young, Tryp also made an own offer to look after Jamie, claiming that Jamie was also a "changeling" like him. Jamie's parents, however, refused to give Jamie to Tryp, who proceeded to create a freak tornado that killed Jamie’s parents. The all out conflict between Tryp's Singularity Investigations and X-Factor Investigations began after the youngest version of Tryp badly beat Siryn (after shooting her in the neck with a dart that prevented her from using her powers) and left her for dead. Siryn, as part of her duties for X-Factor Investigations, was investigating the murder of the woman who died in Jack Vaughn’s penthouse under suspicious circumstances. Jack Vaughn (a movie star) claimed that the woman was killed by her sister, Gloria Santiago, who was upset about the relationship (claiming that Jack was “no good” for her sister), and that all he was trying to do was wrestle the gun away from her. The sister thus hired X-Factor Investigations to help her clear her name and bring Jack to justice. Singularity Investigations was representing Jack Vaughn with Tryp, Junior (i.e., the youngest version) as the defense counsel. Siryn and X-Factor Investigations managed to incriminate Vaughn and to thwart SI’s assassination attempt on Rictor. Tryp, Junior was so infuriated by this that he ambushed Siryn and beat her almost to death, leaving her to die in an alley. Madrox and Strong Guy gave Tryp a very public warning as Tryp was jogging in Central Park. They told Tryp that they knew that it was him who hurt Siryn, and while they would not hurt him in broad daylight, he should watch his back. Tryp, Junior and Tryp, Senior made Madrox an offer to join their firm, and Madrox laughed in response. Quicksilver returned to Mutant Town , having gained the ability to restore other mutants' powers from the Terrigen Crystals. X-Factor used this to confront the X-Men with their knowledge of the Decimation. As a result, X-Factor took a public stance in defiance of the Superhuman Registration Act and the X-Men have decided not to interfere with Quicksilver as long as he stayed in Mutant Town. It was exposed that Tryp and his company have been working on a new version of the legacy virus. A former Singularity employee came to X-Factor Investigations and related that Tryp was attempting to restart the Legacy Virus, the plague that killed several mutants, including, briefly, Madrox himself. Strong Guy was sent to drive the man to safety but once they were alone, Strong Guy killed him and called Tryp to report. It was later discovered that Tryp had placed a hypnotic suggestion in Strong Guy’s head to turn him into a sleeper agent. According to the oldest version of Tryp (ancient), all of Singularity Investigations' efforts to create the Legacy Virus had been to prevent a possible future in which X-Factor managed to undo the Decimation, but as a result, humanity was wiped out by the re-powered mutants in a bloody conflict. As such, X-Factor Investigations' new goal was to undo Decimation, but also to prevent the conflict Tryp predicted. Due to one of Madrox's dupes blowing up the SI building, apparently killing Tryp, Junior and Tryp, Senior (i.e., the middle-aged version), only the ancient Tryp (the one who had been alive the longest and has seen the grim future) was still alive. After the destruction of Singularity Investigations, the present form of Damian Tryp (the elder/ancient) revealed to Layla that her very existence had foiled his plans — she was a force of chaos like he was. Tryp also revealed that when he comes into conflict with Layla, terrible events would occur as a result. Following her encounter with Tryp, Layla was genuinely shocked for the first time: the glass of milk she was pouring overflowed, spilling onto the floor. After finding out about the foretold event, each member of the X-Factor Investigations received a session with Doc Samson. Civil War X-Factor Investigations took public stance in defiance of the Superhuman Registration Act, and Madrox had helped Aegis elude S.H.I.E.L.D. authorities. However, Rictor and M were registered by a duplicate of Madrox who was an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Madrox, Strong Guy, and Wolfsbane were already registered because of their membership in the previous, government-sponsored X-Factor. After Madrox's experience with his S.H.I.E.L.D. dupe, a dupe he had forgotten about, Madrox went on a quest to gather his lost dupes and revealed an ability to absorb himself into dupes. This quest met an end when he found a dupe who had built his own family. Meanwhile Siryn and Monet bounded in France and rescued a child from a riot. X-Factor was then attacked by the X-Cell and almost defeated. The X-Cell's member believed the government to be responsible for their lost powers. All but Marrow and Callisto were re-powered by Quicksilver and Rictor -- a process that resulted in the death of their leader and Abyss, Fatale and Reaper fleeing into the brimstone dimension to fate unknown. When Layla Miller revealed what truly happened to Callisto and Marrow, Rictor used his powers to expel the Terrigen crystals from Quicksilver's body (except for one, which he kept) at the cost of his powers. One night, Madrox made a dupe of himself and got drunk. He was unhappy to discover that while one had slept with Siryn, the other had slept with Monet. Doc Samson convinced him to tell the two about this; they did not take it well. X-Factor tangled with The Isolationist, a powerful telepath (among other things), who convinced Jamie Madorx, Cyclops , and Beast to organize a "Million Mutant March" political rally on Washington, D.C. to get mutants declared an endangered species by the U.S. government. However, Layla Miller told Madrox that one of Huber's agents had tried to kill her, and it was revealed that Huber's plan was a plot to get all the mutants in one place so they could be destroyed. Huber claimed that all the mutant voices in his head were driving him crazy. He also claimed that he had manipulated and arranged all of X-Factor Investigations problems and adventures. Then he teleported the team to a frozen wasteland. Messiah Complex Madrox, Rictor, and an accompanying Layla Miller were alerted to the Xavier Mansion by Emma Frost after the first mutant birth since M-Day. Madrox and Layla were sent to Forge's headquarters to send two dupes into different alternate realities. Layla jumped in with one of the dupes at the last minute, claiming she had a part to play in their mission. Unfortunately, Forge informed Madrox that there was no way to retrieve Layla and his dupes, who received instructions to kill themselves once they received the information they needed to get reabsorbed into Madrox Prime. Layla and the Madrox-dupe landed in Bishop's future, where they were captured and abused in mutant interment camps. Layla killed Madrox's dupe, which strangely led to Madrox Prime gaining the same tattoo the dupe had gotten. Jaime became depressed and angry about Layla being left in the future. Divided We Stand After a confrontation with Jamie about her leaving, Rahne revealed that she had seen herself murder Jamie and Layla Madrox on their wedding night, and not wanting to kill Layla upon her return from the dystopian future, left the team. Meanwhile, Rictor, while walking down a street, thought he saw Layla. After following the young girl, he found a young prostitute who happened to appear around the same age. After some aggressive words with the young woman's pimp, he got into a fight that left him wounded. After Guido joined in the fight, the men quickly dispersed, and he walked with Rictor to the E.R. Elsewhere, Jamie was looking for a fight, and found himself at a Purifier gathering. After shooting their leader with a tranquilizer, Jamie made three copies of himself, and readied for a fight. Siryn revealed to a reverend that she was pregnant with Jamie's child; and later at a bar, revealed to Monet that she intended to give birth to the child. Meanwhile, Mutant Town was under the clutches of X-Men villain Arcade with Rictor as his prisoner. In the end, they were unable to save Mutant Town, and it was destroyed by Arcade's bombs. Val Cooper returned and X-Factor relocated to Detroit, Michigan. Secret Invasion Darwin went in search of Professor Xavier because he wanted to help him. He encountered Longshot, who tried to lead him to the Professor by using his powers. Longshot, however was unsure if his powers had been working correctly and tested them out on a group of people who turned on Darwin and attacked. After a brief fight, Darwin managed to get away and the crowd turned on Longshot. Darwin's father hired X-Factor to find his son, supposedly because he felt bad for walking out on him and his mother when he was younger. Madrox, Monet and Guido tracked down Darwin and Longshot but Longshot was attacked by Jazinda and She-Hulk who were trailing after him because he was really Nogor the Talisman, a Skrull priest. After a fight between the two groups, they both realized Longshot was a Skrull impostor, defeat him, hand him over to Jazinda and She-Hulk before parting ways. Cortex and the Summers Rebellion Darwin was reunited with his father, only to be betrayed and sold out to by operatives of an organization known as the Karma Project, who were experimenting on living human beings. Meanwhile, the real Longshot showed up and he and Darwin joined X-Factor. Valerie Cooper took an interest in Siryn's unborn child. During a confrontation when Siryn was leaving for the hospital because her water broke, Val was accidentally shot. While Val recovered, Siryn gave birth and finally acknowledged that her father was dead and never coming back. She named her son Sean, after her father but when Madrox held him, he absorbed Sean. Jamie then left X-Factor Investigations and Detroit to wander and contemplate suicide. Before killing himself, Jamie walked to Vermont to speak with Pastor John Maddox, a dupe who had settled down and started a family. Explaining to John that dupes were unable to have babies, John revealed that he already knew this. However, Jamie threatened to kill himself, knocking out John. Before he pulled the trigger, an older Layla Miller returned to stop him. Jamie was transported to the future in the midst of the Summers Rebellion, where mutants rose up against Sentinel and human oppressors, who were led by Ruby Summers, the daughter of Cyclops and Emma Frost with her fathers' eye beams and Emma's organic mineral body, Layla, and a cyborg Cyclops, whose predicament was Jamie's fault. After Jamie kissed Layla (now an adult) out of happiness at seeing her, Cyclops wanted Jamie to find out why some mutants were winking out off existence. The group visited an aging senile Doctor Doom, who said Layla told him in the past that he'd have to instruct Jamie and her on something in the future, and it is now. In the present, X-Factor and new members Longshot and Darwin battled Cortex, an agent of the Summers Rebellion era government. Cortex briefly controlled Shatterstar and M, using them to respectively make assassination attempts on Reverend John Maddox and Lenore Wilkinson. Cortex grabbed Longshot, trying to also control him, and realized he and Shatterstar were connected, and when Cortex lost control over Monet, she attacked him and his hood fell back revealing that he was the second Jamie Madrox duplicate from Messiah Complex. The Summer's Rebellion was attacked, and Trevor Fitzroy was killed. Layla was forced to resurrect him, making him into the villain he was destined to be; while Layla can bring people to life, it leaves them soulless. Madrox and Layla were sent back to the present. While Madrox ended up with X-Factor, Layla was nowhere to be seen. Second Coming When X-Factor was hired to go to Latveria to search for the Invisible Woman, Madrox was surprised to see Layla in the company of Doctor Doom. She remained behind with Shatterstar, frustrating Jamie. She returned to X-Factor with Shatterstar in the midst of Bastion's attack on Utopia. When protecting J. Jonah Jameson, mayor of New York, Strong Guy was killed. Layla brought him back to life. This changed the future Layla knew. When the demon Bloodbath attacked X-Factor, Jamie was killed. This caused Layla great emotional distress. They Keep Killing Madrox Jamie, however, did not simply die. He appeared in an alternate reality by the corpses of Layla and himself on their wedding night, and confronted Vanora, who Layla had paid to kill them. Jaime died and found himself in a reality in which humans were dominated by Deathlok. He died once more and found himself the apprentice of Doctor Strange, who had just died at the hands of Dormammu. The spirit of Doc Strange was able to send Jamie back to his reality, but complication drew Vanora, Deathlok and Dormammu with him. Jamie's body suddenly came back to life in the icebox Layla had kept it in. Overjoyed at his revival, Layla immediately slept with him. Afterwords, Jamie regretted letting that happen, and was surprised to learn that Havok and Polaris had taken over X-Factor Investigations. Madrox and Alex made a deal that Alex would take the lead on missions given by Wolverine and Valerie Cooper while Madrox would lead those given by ordinary clients. | Powers = Madrox is a Changeling, the genetic predecessors of mutants whose powers manifest at birth instead of during puberty. Madrox's powers include: *'Kinetic Duplication:' Jamie Madrox creates an identical physical living duplicate of himself upon any physical impact, possibly via extra-dimensional mass acquisition similar to the process used by Ant-Man or the Hulk. This process is spontaneous and cannot be prevented by Madrox. Although he can create multiple duplicates, and the duplicates themselves can also replicate, each is only able to create one duplicate at a time; he has been seen to produce around forty duplicates before no more would be created. The duplicates think, feel, and act independently, though usually guided by the original. Each tends to manifest one aspect of Madrox' personality, which increases in strength with lengthier separation from the original; these traits have recently become more extreme. Madrox is telepathically and em pathetically linked to his duplicates, suffering severe, potentially fatal, trauma if one dies. If Madrox himself were killed, it is not known whether any existing duplicates would continue to function independently; it is said in theory, that if the original Madrox was killed, that one of his active dupes is capable of taking over as the new original and will assume the dominant abilities and collective personality that the original Madrox had. It is virtually impossible to distinguish the original from the duplicates. His powers have increased during his life. He was once able to create hundreds of dupes by himself. He has even gained better control of his powers, he has learned to prevent his body from producing duplicates, and has even been shown at one time to have duplicated without kinetic impact. Madrox was able to merge himself into the home-dimension of the duplicates, and to came back without kinetic impact from the dupe who absorbed him. ** Duplication Absorption: The original Madrox can absorb them back into himself at will, at the same time absorbing the memories, skills and experiences of the duplicate. The only limit to this power is he can't absorb a dead dupe. ** Duplication Experience Transference: Madrox merges back, he retains memories (albeit somewhat imperfect), knowledge, and experiences of the dupe. Madrox doesn't have to absorb his duplicates to absorb information from them, he automatically absorbs information from any of his dupes if it kills itself. ** Duplication Healing: He also uses merging as a form of healing - Originally, uninjured Madri "shared" the damage when they reemerged (e.g., if an injured dupe merged with an uninjured Madrox, the resulting Madrox had an injury half as severe as the original injury). Now, however, the core Madrox can reabsorb injured or even near-dead dupes without taking on any of their physical injuries at all. Notable Duplicates *'Proteus possessed dupe' - Proteus once possessed a Madrox duplicate in order to escape confinement on Muir Island, killing him at the instant he possessed him. It was the first dupe to die, causing a trauma to Jamie. *'Fallen Angels & Nasty Boys dupe' - one of Madrox's evil dupes joined the Nasty Boys. The first to show real independence, drugging Jamie to go to USA with Moira and join the Fallen Angels. Later came back and impersonated the original, absorbing him for a short time, unknowing it was on the real Madrox authorization. *'Independent Mutated Madroxes' - During his trip to U.S., the Fallen Angels dupe created a duplicate who wanted to live from himself. His source paradoxically stated it was the first dupe who denied to remerge. His difference was shown by an incomplete independence on his source duplicate (or it was the fact that this was not the original source) and a Mini-Cerebro analysis who designed him as different from his source. *'Chicago dupe' - This dupe lived in Chicago and married Shelia DeSoto, crime boss Edward Vance's fiancée. He was later assassinated by Clay. *'Shaolin Monk dupe' - This dupe was sent by Madrox Prime to Tibet to study mediation. He later returned for absorption. *'Homosexual dupe(s)' - Several dupes have demonstrated or discussed some homosexual feelings and/or tendencies. *'EMT dupe' - One of Madrox's many dupes was trained as a paramedic. *'Anatomy class dupe' - One of Madrox's many dupes audited an anatomy class for six months. *'Russian dupe' - One of Madrox's many dupes was sent to live in Moscow for a year and a half to learn Russian. He complained a lot that he wasn't in Hawaii. *'The X-Factor dupe' - This dupe once tried to kill Rictor and later reemerged in time to blow up Singularity Investigations. He alone seemed to remember his first encounter with Damian Tryp. *'James Madrox Esq.' - One of Madrox's many dupes was went to law school and passed the New York State Bar Exam. *'Agent Madrox' - Agent Madrox was a "co-original" of Madrox sent out to study espionage. He made contact with Val Cooper, who set him up with her connections at S.H.I.E.L.D.. *'"Heff" dupe' - After celebrating and heavy drinking, Madrox bumped into a wall and created a dupe that later sleep with Banshee or Monet (or both). Jamie described this dupes as his "libido unleashed". The result of the union was the conception of Sean Madrox. *'Father John Maddox' - John was originally created to go an study religion, but while studying he changed his name to John Maddox, married, started a family and became an Episcopal pastor. Jamie decided not to absorb him because of his family and life. *'"World's Greatest Detective" dupe' - After going to Detroit and Chicago to study investigation, criminal justice and police work, this dupe became disillusioned with society and the justice system. When Madrox came to reabsorb him, he claimed to have become the World's Greatest Detective. He also claimed to know why Madrox's dupes were becoming more unpredictable, the source of Madrox's powers, "what's coming" and "uber". This knowledge caused him to turn to drinking. Finally, before Madrox could reabsorb this dupe, he shot a dirty cop and was gunned down by the police in order to spare Madrox Prime the burden of knowledge. *'Cortex' - One of two dupes sent into the only remaining two futures with mutants. Cortex encountered Damian Tryp and was altered to served Tryps purposes. *'Scoutmaster dupe' - One of Jamie's dupes worked as a scoutmaster for a year. *'Vengeful dupe' - Similar to the X-Factor dupe, the dupe is Jamie's darker side and he tried to kill Hector Muñoz. *'Sean Madrox' - Sean was actually a child convinced by Banshee and a dupe. However, as a child of a dupe, Sean possessed the same attributes of a dupe and was inadvertently absorbed by Madrox Prime. *'R.S.C. dupe' - One of Madrox's dupes spend eighteen months with the Royal Shakespeare Company. *'Chaos War resurrected dupes' - When the Chaos King put the living asleep and opened the underworld, three Madrox dupes were among the resurrected. They were all later killed in battle against the Carrion Crow. *'Goffer dupe' - One of Madrox's dupes worked as a goffer on the set of Supernatural for six months, and learned some things about warding off demons. *'Bloodbath dupe' - Dupe created at Imperial Studios while the X-Factor crew was searching for Bloodbath. Later killed by Terry Roland, and possessed by Bloodbath to murder Madrox Prime. | Abilities = *Madrox has acquired extensive knowledge and skills via his duplicates' experiences, such as human anatomy, speaking Russian, and Shaolin monk stealth techniques. He also has hand to hand combat training, learned as part of X-Factor and from a dupe who studied martial arts. Madrox is a certified lawyer, has medical training and training as a gymnast, and can pick locks. | Strength = *Jamie Madrox possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. | Equipment = *Madrox once wore a suit that damped kinetic impacts so that he wouldn't duplicate from accidental impacts. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * The plural form of Madrox has been given as both "Madri" and "Madroxes". | Marvel = Multiple_Man | Wikipedia = Jamie_Madrox | Comicvine = madrox/29-7910/ | Links = *Madrox: Multiple Choice *UncannyXmen.net, Spotlight feature on Multiple Man }} Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Buddhist Characters Category:Episcopalian Characters Category:Duplication Category:Medics Category:Lockpicking Category:Martial Arts Category:Multilingual Category:Regulation Category:Tattoos Category:Legacy Virus Victims Category:Changeling Category:X-Men members Category:Fantastic Four Villains Category:Demons